Minerva's Past
by Pixie-With -A-Gift
Summary: the final chapter is up. in this chapter the new dumbledore tries to arrive. the question is will he or she make it? it is way better than it sounds.. so PLZ read AND REVIEW. thanks.
1. Great News

**_Summery:_** This is a story where we meet Minerva's father. We learn why she does not like him. Bad summery I know.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Min and Albus would be a couple, and Albus would not be gay. But I do own this idea, Melody, and Jove.

**_Authors Note:_** This a co-written story between myself and Lady Bug 21. We hope you like it, and review it. Even if you hate it plz review anyway to tell us what we can do to make it better. Thank you.

**_Minerva's Past_**

Minerva couldn't help but wonder what Poppy could want as she made her way to  
the Infirmery. She had gotten a letter from Poppy eariler that day asking her  
to stop by. As she reached the door of the Infirmery, Minerva realized what  
this visit must be about. Her guess was that albus had told Poppy of her case of what she tought was food poisoning. It made her smile to think about how much her husband cared about her.

That happiness only lasted a few moments, for as soon as she stepped in Poppy  
started to fuss over her.

"Is this going to take long, Poppy? I do have papers to mark."

"It will take as long as it takes, Min. Now go lie down so that I can do some  
tests."

Minerva sat on the edge of her chair, tapping her foot anxiously as Poppy  
pulled a scroll of parchment and read it, her brow furrowed. Minerva had just  
spent the last quarter hour being subjected to various potions and spells, and  
was ready to get back to her marking. Finally, Poppy looked up at her, a  
slightly bemused expression on her face.

"Congratulations, Minerva," she said with a faint smile.

Minerva blinked. "What on earth do you mean?"

"What on earth do I mean, Min, honestly," snorted Poppy, handing Minerva the  
scroll of parchment. "You're pregnant."

Minerva stared at her, then looked down at the scroll of parchment. Her mind  
seemed to have gone blank.

"," she finally muttered under her breath.

Poppy was smirking slightly at her. "Do I even want to know how this all  
came about?"

"I don't think it's any of your business, Poppy," snapped Minerva, tossing  
the parchment into the wastepaper basket and standing up. She cleared her  
throat. "So, er, how far along am I?"

"About three months," replied Poppy nonchalantly, straightening out the  
potions on her desk. "All that vomiting - morning sickness."

Aha. So it had been Albus who had tipped her off.

"What am I supposed to do?" Minerva asked.

Poppy shrugged. "Keep eating right, try to avoid flying and Floo powder,  
don't do anything stupid."

"Right," muttered Minerva, flustered. "Well, if that's all, I... I think I  
should be going." She started for the door.

"I assume I should give Albus my congratulations the next time I see him?"  
called Poppy after her, smirking more than ever.

Minerva stopped in the doorway and turned.

"Yes, I suppose you should," she said shortly.

I hope you all liked this. Plz press the little button to sumit a review. If you don't like it tell me how I can make it better. Thank you.


	2. Telling Albus

_**Here is the second chapter. I hope you all like it**___

Telling Albus

Albus sighed as he read yet another owl from Cornelius Fudge, this one  
begging advice as to the best way to standardize cauldron bottoms. It wasn't  
that Albus minded giving Fudge his opinion - he just was always amazed at  
Fudge's seeming inability to make any decisions himself. Albus reached for  
his pen, scrawled an answer across a piece of parchment in neat handwriting,  
and tied it to the leg of a large brown barn owl that sat on his desk,  
blinking at him with its huge eyes.

Albus frowned slightly as he watched the owl take flight through the window  
of his office, and he leaned against the window sill for a moment, lost in  
thought. He did hope that Minerva was not too ill - he knew that he could  
take over the Transfiguration curriculum for a few months, but really, if  
Fudge was going to insist on pestering him with so many owls, Albus wasn't  
sure how he was going to manage marking all of the essays Minerva assigned her  
classes. It was a bit odd, he thought, that Minerva seemed to be fine all day  
long... it was only early in the morning that she acted at all sick. Perhaps  
he would have to take a trip down to the kitchens and question the house-elves  
as to their cooking practices...

The door to Albus's office flew open without warning, and he turned around  
quickly.

"Ah, Minerva," he said, his blue eyes twinkling. "As much as you know I love  
you, would it be detrimental to your health to knock before you storm into my  
office?"

"Albus," said Minerva, showing no sign of amusement, "we need to talk."

Albus raised an eyebrow. "I assume you went to see Poppy?"

"Yes," said Minerva shortly. "You might want to sit down for this."

Albus lowered himself slowly into his chair, not taking his eyes off of his  
wife. She did not seem at all ill at the moment - on the  
contrary, she seemed more agitated than anything else. Nonetheless, he  
glanced to make sure he had a quill and parchment on hand, in case she started  
barking instructions as to how to run her class while she ran off to some  
exotic climate for her health.

"Well?" he asked, folding his hands as Minerva took a seat across from his  
desk. "I'm hoping you're not going to say that you're going on sick leave?"

Minerva shook her head, her lips pressed together tightly. Albus frowned -  
something was obviously causing her great distress.

"Minerva, dear," he said softly, leaning forward, "is everything all right?"

Minerva took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I'm pregnant, Albus," she  
said in a voice devoid of emotion.

There was an absolute silence in the Headmaster's Office for a moment, broken  
only by the soft coo of Fawkes as he slept on his perch. Then Albus let out a  
deep sigh, his face breaking into a smile.

"Oh, Minerva," he laughed, walking around his desk and hugging her. "You  
could look a little happier, you know."

Minerva smiled weakly, and then burst into tears.

"Minerva, what's wrong?" asked Albus, flabbergasted.

"I just never was expecting this," she sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so  
happy, but at the same time... I mean, you're always saying that You-Know-Who  
is sure to return to power within the next few years, and I just can't help  
but worry about everything. It feels like the world is getting too dangerous,  
and it's not the sort of world I want to bring a child into."

Albus kissed her and let her weep a bit longer.

"Don't worry," he said quietly. "You know I would rather die than see  
anything happen to you, and the same goes for our child. Please, Minerva, try  
to be happy about this. Don't let fear destroy your ability to live."

Minerva sniffed, and forced herself to calm down. Then, suddenly, she  
started to giggle.

"Oh, I can't wait to see how all the students react to this," she said  
mischievously. "How scandalous."

Albus couldn't help it. He laughed too.


	3. Reactions

Authors notice: thank you in advance for reading and reviewing this chapter. i hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: Ladybug21 and I do not own Harry Potter. It would be so cool if we did but oh well.

P.S. in this story ALBUS IS NOT GAY.

Minerva watched from her usual chair at the staff table as the Great Hall  
filled up with students. Breakfast at Hogwarts was usually a fairly normal  
affair, with owls swooping in through windows at random to deliver letters  
as students gossiped and ate their way through platters of delicious sausages  
and bacon. Minerva sighed and shuffled a pile of eggs around her plate. She  
knew she should eat something, but she honestly felt that if she tried to,  
she would just get sick.

"Feeling alright?" muttered Albus as he sat down next to her.

Minerva nodded. "I'm just not hungry. I'll eat something later."

Albus smiled understandingly and squeezed her hand before loading his own  
plate with food.

"Morning, Minerva," said Pomona, sitting down next to her friend. She  
frowned. "Minerva, stop playing with your food, aren't you actually going to  
eat any of it?"

"Oh, I don't think so," said Poppy, sitting down with a smirk.

Pomona raised her eyebrows.

"Poppy, if you say you've put Minerva on a diet, I'm going to have to have a  
word with you later. Just look at her, she's skin and bones as it is..."

"If she hasn't told you what's going on, then by Merlin, I'm not going to,"  
said Poppy breezily.

"What's this?" said Rolanda curiously, who had caught a snippet of the  
conversation as she passed by and stopped to join in. "Does our dear  
Transfiguration professor have an eating disorder? Might want to try what the  
Muggles call 'therapy,' Minerva, I've heard it really does help with  
psychological disorders more than even potions would..."

"I'm fine!" snapped Minerva, who was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic  
with all of her colleagues clustered around her. "Now if you all wouldn't  
mind backing up so I have a bit of room to breathe..."

"I'd do what she says," sneered the voice of Severus Snape. "She sounds a  
bit more on the edge than usual, if that's even possible."

"Oh, believe me, it's possible," snarled Minerva under her breath.

"We're just concerned about you, you know," said Pomona in a hurt voice as  
the others dispersed and made their way to their own seats.

Minerva sniffed and turned to Albus.

"I'm going to go back to bed until my first class," she muttered. "I'm  
getting a headache from all this."

Albus put a restraining hand on her wrist to keep her at the table.

"Very well, but before you do, I think I need to address the school." He  
rose to his feet, and the hall fell silent.

"Everyone, I have a very important announcement to make. I suggest you all  
congratulate me. My wife and I are going to have our first child."

One could have heard a pin drop, it was so quiet. Everyone except Poppy sat  
in their seats wondering if this was a joke. All of a sudden, the whole room  
was laughing, convinced that this was all a joke.

"This is not a joke. At this time, I would like to ask my wife to come stand  
beside me so that you can congratulate her as well. Minerva, will you please  
join me?"

Again the whole room fell silent as Minerva rose to her feet.

"Minerva and I have been married for quite some time now. We had to keep it a  
secret because of all of my enemies. Now that almost all of them have been  
destroyed, we can tell the whole world."

Right then, Albus kissed Minerva. This kiss was not the usual peck on the  
cheek; it was a kiss full of passion. This would have turned into a full-on  
snog session unless someone did something. Albus and Minerva stopped when  
they heard loud clapping all around them. The whole Great Hall, even the  
Slytherins, were clapping, cheering and yelling out congrats. Minerva then  
thought she had no cause to worry.

Boy was she wrong.

Thanks for reading. If you could just take like a minute to review ladybug21 and I would greatly appreciate it thanks. The next chapter should be better and longer. Just a little synopsis like thing: Minerva gets a letter from someone she wished were dead. All her worrying puts her baby at risk. Who is this mysterious person and why is Minerva so afraid of them. Read and see.


	4. The Letter

Authors note: thank you to all those who have read, reviewed, added to favorites, and added to alert list. We appreciate it. So here is the fourth chapter we hope you like it and will review.

Disclaimer: neither ladybug21 nor I own Harry Potter. but we do own this story idea.

Chapter 4

Rain spattered the windows of the Headmaster's Office one blustery day in  
mid-autumn. Inside, a fire was crackling merrily in the hearth. Albus sipped  
a bit of tea, placed his cup carefully on its saucer, and scribbled another  
line onto a letter as Minerva watched on, sipping her own tea. It was days  
like these that she felt the happiest – sitting safe and warm inside with  
her husband, not caring if the winds howled outside.

A sharp tapping on the window made Minerva turn around quickly. A bedraggled  
owl, its feathers dripping, was frantically trying not to get blown away by  
the wind and rain. In its beak was a soggy letter.

"I'll get it," said Minerva quickly, and, before Albus could object,  
she pushed herself out of her chair and opened the window. The owl landed on  
the carpet with a muffled thump and hooted miserably. At a cooed invitation  
from Fawkes, the owl hopped over to take a few sips of the phoenix's water  
before preening its feathers back into place and swooping once more out of the  
window.

Minerva, meanwhile, had opened the letter and was skimming it with a slight  
frown. Albus smiled to himself; it had never taken much to provoke Minerva to  
irritation, but she had only grown more and more moody over the past five  
months.

He was about to ask Minerva what exactly was irking her so, when suddenly  
Minerva's eyes widened, and, with a gasp, she collapsed to the floor, her  
teacup breaking into shards with a loud crash.

"Minerva!" said Albus worriedly, rushing to her side. Minerva's eyes fluttered and she sat up with a slight shudder. "What is it?"

"Nothing," said Minerva, glancing at the letter and shuddering again.  
"It's nothing."

Albus was extremely unconvinced. Giving Minerva a searching glance, he took  
a handful of green powder from the pot on his mantelpiece and tossed it into  
the flames of the fire.

"Oh, Albus, don't be ridiculous, I feel fine now,' snapped Minerva,  
about to rise to her feet, but Albus had already stepped into the flames and  
shouted, "Hospital Wing." Minerva sighed and began to pick up the shards  
of her broken cup, not at all surprised to see Albus reemerge from the  
fireplace with Poppy moments later.

"Minerva McGonagall! What on earth do you think you're doing?" snapped  
Poppy, seizing Minerva by one arm and hauling her to her feet.

"Cleaning up this mess, what does it look like I'm doing?" retorted Minerva,  
wresting her arm from Poppy's grasp.

"No, you're not!" shouted Poppy, steering Minerva towards the bedroom.   
"To bed with you this instant, Minerva, and don't you even think about  
arguing with me! I need to run some tests, and if you really don't want to  
lose this baby, you'll do exactly as I say!"

Minerva sighed in exasperation, but allowed herself to be forced into bed by  
her friend. Albus waited patiently at his desk until Poppy finally came out  
of the bedroom and sat down across from him.

"Well?" asked Albus, attempting to act as optimistic as he normally did,  
and failing.

"The baby's fine," sighed Poppy, rubbing her eyes. "I gave Minerva a  
sleeping drought – she'll be asleep until next morning. But, Albus?"

The Headmaster folded his hands and gave Poppy a slight nod to let her know  
he was listening closely.

"You've got to find a way to make Minerva stop doing dangerous things."  
Poppy smiled slightly at the look that appeared on Albus's face. "Yes, I  
realize it's not really her personality to just sit back and let things be  
done for her, but if she doesn't start acting more responsibly, the baby may  
not survive the stress. Thank heavens this was fairly minor, we can't  
afford another accident, like last time…"

Albus closed his eyes and nodded, thinking back on what had happened…

_**FLASHBACK**_

He had been at the Ministry that day, and everything he knew was based on  
what Poppy and Rolanda had told him. Apparently, Minerva had received a stack  
of books down in the staffroom that morning, and needed to get them up to her  
room. Any other day she would have simply levitated them and transported them  
to her room with magic, but only that morning Rolanda had been lecturing her  
on the importance of not overtaxing herself.

"Really, Minerva, you work too hard, and you simply have to slow yourself  
down," Rolanda was saying as they prepared to leave the staffroom.  
"You're more fragile than you realize."

"Am I?" snorted Minerva. "The last time I checked, I wasn't a  
porcelain doll, Rolanda. I think I know my own limits, thank you very  
much."

"I'm only trying to help, Min," sighed Rolanda. "You can be a bit  
reckless sometimes…"

"I do believe I can withstand a bit more than you think I can, Rolanda,"  
said Minerva angrily. And before the flying instructor could object, Minerva  
had swept the stack of books off the table and was carrying them out the  
door.

"Minerva, levitate those books right now!" shrieked Rolanda. "By  
Merlin, you know that Albus would kill me if he knew I was letting you carry  
those without magic…"

Minerva ignored her, and started up the stairs towards her classroom. The  
next moment, the books toppled out of her hands as she felt a sharp pain in  
her side and let out a cry. Rolanda rushed up the stairs as, at the exact  
same instant, Nearly Headless Nick glided serenely around the corner, and  
Minerva fainted.

"Good heavens, Rolanda," said the ghost, alarmed. "What exactly is  
going on here?"

"Nick, go get Poppy," said Rolanda in what she hoped was a calm voice  
that disguised her panic. "Tell her it's urgent. And tell her to contact  
Albus as well – he's at the Ministry today, but Minerva needs him right  
now."

"Certainly," said Nick, and off he went, gliding through the walls at a  
slightly more rapid pace than usual.

By the time Albus had arrived back at Hogwarts and rushed back to the  
Hospital Wing, Minerva had regained consciousness and was being lectured by  
Rolanda and an irate Poppy.

"You have to stop this, Minerva, can't you see what you're doing to  
yourself?!" cried Poppy in mixed anger and anxiety.

"Minerva, what has happened?" asked Albus quickly, striding into the  
Hospital Wing and fixing Minerva with a concerned look.

"Are you going to tell him, Min?" asked Poppy angrily. "Because if you  
aren't going to, then I most certainly will, you have no right to keep mum  
on this in front of Albus…"

Minerva glared at Poppy, but did not say a word.

"Fine, then," snapped Poppy, turning towards Albus with her arms crossed.  
"Minerva decided to prove how tough she is today by carrying a load of  
books up a flight of stairs Muggle-style, and nearly lost the baby as the  
result."

Albus closed his eyes. "Minerva, is this true?"

Minerva looked down at the bedspread, and nodded ever so slightly.

"How could you be so senseless, Minerva?!" The anger in his voice  
exploded out of Albus before he could check it. "Do you know what this  
could do to your health, as well as to the baby's? You have to stop being  
so reckless, you have to accept that right now you can't do everything you  
used to be able to do, and the sooner you start taking responsibility for more  
than just yourself, the better off everyone will be."

Minerva shut her eyes, willing the hot tears burning behind them not to leak  
out. More than anything, she wanted to escape, to be alone for just a few  
moments, and there was only one way she would be able to escape the Hospital  
Wing without everyone trying to force her back into bed.

With a loud crack, the Transfiguration professor disappeared, and before  
anyone could do anything, a tabby cat with spectacle markings around its eyes  
had leapt from the bed, woven its way through the legs of the other humans,  
and streaked out the door.

"Now look what you've done, Albus!" shouted Poppy, pounding the pillows  
on the bed with her fists in frustration. "You've only upset her  
more!"

"Oh, Merlin… Minerva, come back!" shouted Rolanda out the door.  
"Where on earth did she go?"

"I think I know," sighed Albus heavily, already regretting having raised  
his voice. "Give me a few minutes, I'll be back with her soon…"

Just as Albus had expected, Minerva was in the garden, sitting amongst the  
flowers in her human body once again. Carefully making his way around the  
beds of roses and daisies, Albus sat down on the bench next to her and put an  
arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

"Minerva, you know I didn't mean to say all that so harshly," he said  
softly. Minerva sniffed in reply, quiet sobs shaking her whole body.  
"I'm so sorry for what I said. Is that why you ran away?"

Minerva gave a half-hearted shrug and took a slow, gasping breath.

"Everything you said up there in the Hospital Wing was true, Albus," she  
sniffed. "About me being too reckless, and not wanting to be responsible  
for anyone but myself." She laughed a short, miserable laugh. "Merlin,  
look at me – only two and a half months into this whole parenting business,  
and I'm already doing a horrible job at it."

Albus wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face in his shoulder.

"You'll be fine," he said softly into her hair. "No one really knows  
what parenting is about until they have to do it themselves. You'll be a  
great mother, Minerva, if the way you care about your students is any  
indication. I can feel it. And, between you and me, I may not be a Seer, but  
I tend to be pretty accurate when it comes to reading personalities."

Minerva's sobs lessened a bit, and the two of them sat there until she had  
calmed down completely. Finally, she gently pulled away, and let Albus wipe  
her tears away with his thumb.

"Well, dare I ask what sort of horrible punishment Poppy has in mind for  
me?" she sighed, smiling weakly.

Albus rose to his feet, relieved to see Minerva acting more like her normal  
self. "Bed rest for a whole two weeks," he replied, anticipating the  
groan that Minerva let out.

"Two whole weeks?" Minerva kicked at a pebble on the ground, scowling.  
"What about my classes?"

"I suppose I will have to take over for you," sighed Albus. Secretly, he  
rather enjoyed the idea of getting back into the classroom – being the  
Headmaster was fine, but he did miss teaching.

"Well, at least I'll know they'll be in good hands," said Minerva,  
smiling up at her former Transfiguration teacher, who helped her to her feet  
and kissed her before leading her back up to the castle.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Albus?"

Albus tore his eyes away from his teacup, and looked back up at Poppy.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Poppy… I got a bit lost in my thoughts, I suppose,"  
he said apologetically, making a mental note to add a few more memories to the  
Pensive later.

"I have to leave, but do try to find out what made her so distressed, will  
you? Any preventative measures we can take…"

"Yes, I will. Thank you, Poppy. I'll see you tomorrow morning at  
breakfast." Poppy nodded and quietly left the room.

Albus sat watching the flames for some time, and then got up and picked up  
the letter on the ground. It had resealed itself, and, try as he might, Albus  
could not find any way to reopen it. Figuring it was enchanted to respond  
only to Minerva's touch, he decided to ask her about it in the morning.

However, when Albus entered the bedroom, Minerva was already stirring. Albus  
sat down on the edge of the bed and covered her hand with his.

"Minerva?" he asked gently.

Minerva opened one eye sleepily and yawned. "Poppy apparently is either a  
liar, or else horrible at measuring out sleeping potions – she assured me I  
would be asleep until morning at the earliest."

"You had us all quite worried," said Albus reasonably. "Poppy is  
allowed to make mistakes sometimes, and I'm sure that seeing her best friend  
in such a state would be quite enough to put her into a distressed state."

Minerva yawned again, and looked as though she was about to fall back asleep.  
Albus squeezed her hand to wake her up again, and she sat up in the bed.

"Minerva, dear, I'm sorry to have to ask you this, but what was it in  
that letter that made you so agitated?"

A shadow crossed over Minerva's face. "My father," she said darkly.  
"He says he's planning to come for a visit."

"Your father?" asked Albus, surprised. "I didn't even know that your  
father was still alive. I don't think I've ever heard you mention him  
before."

"We don't talk much," said Minerva shortly.

"Hmm. Well, perhaps this visit will give you some much-needed bonding  
time, during which you'll be able to catch up with each other…"

"I don't think so," said Minerva with a humorless laugh.

"No? Not even with the baby on its way? Surely he'd be pleased to hear  
about us and the baby…"

"No." Minerva had started crying again. "No, Albus, my father can't  
know anything about the baby."

"Why not?" Albus was alarmed to see Minerva reacting in this way.  
"Minerva, dear, what's wrong?"

"Albus, you have to understand something about my father," Minerva wept.  
"He's a cruel man. He doesn't love me. He used to get drunk, and then  
come home and beat me. Just imagine what he might do if he finds out I am  
expecting…"

TBC

Hope you all liked it. A big thank you to everyone that reviews. Plz take like not even a minute an review. All reviews are appreciated.

Thanks from dramaqueen10155 & ladybug21

p.s. the fourth chapter probably won't be up for a while. With it being Christmas and all. But we will try.


	5. Every Problem Has A Solution

Authors Note: sorry I had to delete this chapter. It was showing up weirdly on fanfiction. But a big thanks to all of those who have read it and to all those going to read it. So once you are done reading it please review it.

Disclaimer: neither ladybug21 nor myself own Harry Potter.

Albus couldn't believe what he had just heard. How could anyone harm someoneas sweet as his Minerva? It pained him to see his darling in tears. So he did the one thing he could do; he gathered her in his arms and held her.

"Minerva, I love you, and I love our unborn child. I will do everything I can to protect you and our baby."

This made Minerva look into her husbands' bright blue eyes. It pained Albus to see her eyes all red and swollen. He silently started to curse Minerva'sfather.

"I love you so much, Minerva."

"I love you too, Albus."

Then he captured her lips with his and gave her a kiss full of passion.

"Minerva, I have an idea. We are going to use a concealment charm on you. If this mess was happening next month, a concealment charm would not have worked. Let us be thankful that your father decided to visit this month."

"Albus, as good of an idea that is, what about the students and staff? They all already know that that I am expecting. Won't they get suspicious when I am no longer as large as a hippogriff?"

"Oh Minerva you are exaggerating, but I see your point. We will just have to do a very large memory-loss spell. Poppy excluded, of course, for we will need her help with the baby."

"Oh, Albus, you think of everything. And I am so glad that you do."

"So, my dear, when is your father coming?"

"Um... in three days, according to the letter."

"Wow. Three days - that is not much time. So, how about I do the memory charmon everyone tonight at dinner?"

"Albus, don't you mean that WE will do the memory charm tonight at dinner?"

"No, Minerva, I mean I. You are in no condition to do magic that large."

He could see the redness rising to her cheeks. If he didn't say something,she was going to yell, and he couldn't risk that. If she lost her temper, shemight also lose the baby.

"Now, before you get all upset, Minerva dear, allow me to explain myself. Poppy said that you are to relax, with as little stress as possible. Otherwise you might lose the baby and harm yourself. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you or the baby. So therefore, no buts, Minerva you are not helping with the charm tonight."

"OK, Albus. I will not help with the charm. But please ask Poppy or even Flitwik to help you. It is too much magic for one person to do."

"Deal. I will ask them both to help me. Then I will put Filius under the charm. Now, Mrs. Dumbledore shall we go to dinner?"

"Yes Mr. Dumbledore I believe now is an excellent time to depart for dinner."

With that, the couple went down to the Great Hall together. Holding hands and laughing the whole way.

So we hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon we hope. And please take a few seconds to say what you think in a review. You can even say that you hate it. Just if you do say that plz tell us why and we will do our best to fix it. Thanks again.


	6. Trubble with a capital T

Authors note: a big thank you to all of those people who are reading this story till the end. and an evenbigger thank you to those who have reviewed. Ladybug21 and I would love to hear what you guys would like to happed next. So plz plz plz read and review. Let us know what you think and any ideas you may have. Thanks a bunch. This is the real chapter 6. i accidently posted the fith chapter twice. Sorry about that.

Disclaimer: neither ladybug21 nor my self own Harry Potter. If we did that would be so cool.

Three days later, Minerva sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands. This was the day she had been dreading ever since the fateful letter had arrived. This was the day her father was supposed to arrive. Minerva was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the door to her office open. Albus decided to take this opportunity to surprise his wife. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Minerva jumped as soon as she felt his touch.

"Albus, what are you doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, my dear, I just wanted to surprise you that is all."

"Oh Albus, I am sorry. You just startled me a little."

"Are you OK, Minerva? You seem really tense."

"Oh Albus, I don't know what to do. Today is the day that that evil, despicable, vile, app..."

The rest of her words were cut off by Albus pressing his lips to hers. Once Minerva got over the shock she deepened the kiss. They would have gone on like this forever, but they heard someone clear their throat behind them. When they pulled away, they saw Jove McGonagall standing in the doorway.

"Minerva!" shouted her father, storming into the room and tearing off his traveling cloak. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Albus calmly broke off the kiss and stepped back, regarding his father-in-law(who was probably around Albus's age) with a serene, welcoming smile.

"Mr. McGonagall," he said pleasantly. "Wonderful to see you again. I think we've met once before, back when Minerva was in school? You came to discuss the closing of the school with my predecessor, Armando Dippet, when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, didn't you?

"Jove glowered. "Yes, I did," he snarled. "And it would have been a damn good thing if they had shut the bloody heap down, basilisks slithering everywhich way and what not." Without warning, he started forward until he was face-to-face with Albus. "What the hell were you doing kissing my daughter?" he growled in a low, menacing voice, pulling his wand slowly from his robes as he did so.

"Minerva?" Albus raised his eyebrow. "You mean my wife?"

Jove stared at Albus for a moment, his snarls cut off by sheer surprise. Then he turned to stare suspiciously at Minerva, who was seated with her hands folded in her lap. She seemed to find the coffee mug on her desk to be fascinating, as she hadn't once looked up since her father had entered theroom.

"What's this?" whispered Jove, his cheeks growing red. "This is your husband?! Minerva! Answer me!"

Minerva said nothing, but nodded once, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Outrageous!" hissed Jove, turning more and more purple by the minute as his voice increased. "My own daughter, married to a man old enough to be her father, and without even so much as asking for my consent! How dare you!"

"Now, sir, I think it might be wise if you calmed down some what," said Albus, a hint of warning creeping into his voice.

"Calmed down? Bah!" Jove smashed his hand onto the desk, making the coffee mug jump and fall with a ceramic shudder.Minerva flinched, but did not look up. "I don't care how famous you are - you have NO RIGHT to do so much asTOUCH my daughter!And get your hand off me," he snapped, rudely shrugging off the restraining hand Albus had laid on his shoulder. "You're no son-in-law of mine! I'll see this marriage annulled if it's the last thing Ido!"

"Mr. McGonagall, I must remind you that we are no longer living in the Middle Ages," said Albus calmly, his blue eyes flashing. "Minerva is not entitled byany means to ask for your consent before marrying..."

"Oh, but of course, she's not entitled by any means to ask for your consentbefore marrying," mimicked Jove in a tinny voice. He bent across the desk,trying to meet Minerva's eyes. "Minerva, goddamn it, look at me! How many other little secrets are you hiding?Embezzlement? Prostitution? Illegitimate bastards from unlawful unions with the other intellectual scum at this school, you harlot."

"Father, I..." began Minerva, raising her head for the first time.Her face was very white and she looked very much as though she was about to scream or about to cry.

"Shut up, you little slut shouted Jove, banging his fist on the table again. "Ruining the family's honor and all - how could you, after all your mother and I did to ensure you had the best pureblood upbringing we could afford! I'll kill you, I will..."

But before Jove could even raise his wand, he found another wand pointed directly between his eyes.

"That, I'm sure, is quite enough," said Albus in a deadly voice. His eyes were flashing, and he was surrounded by the powerful aura of anger that Minerva had seen only once or twice before in her whole life. "As you arepart of my family, I cannot turn you out of the castle, but I must ask you toleave this office. Now!"

Jove, panting hard, glared at Albus, but dared not retort with the wand of the most powerful wizard in the world pointed between his eyes. Muttering curses under his breath, he pocketed his wand and left. Albus did not lower his wand until the door of the office was shut and locked.

"Minerva?" he said gently, stowing his wand in his robes. The witch was gripping the edge of her desk so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. For a few moments she did nothing, and then she burst into tears.

"So there you have it, Albus," she sobbed. "Now you've met my father, and you've seen how horrible he is, and, oh, I imagine that now you'll want to completely disassociate yourself from me, and I don't blame you at all..."

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" said Albus, dropping down to the side of her chair. "Minerva, dear, look at me. "He put his hand gently under her chin and turned her tear-stained face towards his own. "Nothing and no-one in this world or any other world could ever stop me from loving you. And your father is included in that."

Minerva took a few deep breaths, and her sobs subsided into sniffles.

"You really mean that?" she said shakily.

"Would I lie to you?" said Albus, smiling warmly. "Now, come, let's go to my office, shall we? I think you need a nice cup of tea in a place where no-one will bother you to calm you down..."

Minerva smiled gratefully. "Sounds lovely," she said, allowing her husbandto escort her out of her office.

So what do you all think? Plz if you could just take a few seconds to say what you thought. That would be great. Thanks.


	7. Family Issues

Authors note: a big thank you to all of those people who are reading this story till the end. plz plz plz read and review. We have over 1,000 hits and only 11 reviews. So again plz review. Let us know what you think. Thanks a bunch.

Two and a half days later found Jove McGonagall skulking moodily through the corridors of Hogwarts.He was trying his best to remain inconspicuous so as not to attract the attention of the students as they passed from class to class.The little brats.He had already seen some of them whispering andglancing in his direction, probably wondering who the stranger in their midst was.All that Jove had done was give them a stern glare (rather like the ones his daughter had become so good at) and they had moved on quickly, still shooting curious looks over their shoulders.

Jove sighed and sat down.He really didn't know what he had been thinking,coming all the way to Hogwarts.He didn't even really LIKE Minerva, never had.It was just like her to throw a nasty bit of news like a hidden marriage at him - just the sort of sneaky, disgraceful thing he should have expected. And of all people to have married, that bumbling fool of a wizard, Albus Dumbledore. Jove snorted. He vaguely remembered Dumbledore from their days in school: Dumbledore had been a few years younger, but always acted as if he was so smart, so special... he could have had half the bloody teachers in the school eating out of his hand, the arrogant ba$tard. And what a Mudblood lover too... Jove strongly suspected that Dumbledore had by now converted Minerva to his disgusting, filth-loving ways, and the very thought of Minerva, the last child in a long pureblood line, consorting with and even TEACHING Mudblood filth was enough to make Jove sick.

He stopped at the end of a corridor and glared at the tapestry before him. Goddamn it, hadn't he seen that very tapestry only ten minutes before?! It was as if the whole castle was against him - he could have sworn that the stairways kept on changing directions on him. Cursing, Jove blasted the edge of the tapestry with his wand (sending the tapestry's occupants shrieking into the painting on the wall to the left) and turned around, determined to this time find his way down to the kitchens for a bite to eat.

Just then two boys, one with black hair and one with fiery red hair, appeared from around a corner, laughing and joking.They stopped short when they saw Jove standing in their way, glaring at them.

"And why aren't you two in class?" he snarled.The two boys looked guiltily at each other."Cutting class, are we? I'll have to tell your teacher, then.What class are you supposed to be in?"

The dark-haired boy opened his mouth to say something, but Jove cut him off,eyeing his forehead suspiciously.

"Merlin..." he muttered, brushing the boy's fringe aside with his wand."You're Harry Potter."

Harry cleared his throat politely, looking slightly annoyed."Err, yeah, Iam."

Jove smiled wickedly."What a shame. I suppose your streak as a model citizen will be over when I report to your teacher that you were cutting class."

Harry and the red-haired boy looked at each other and began to laugh. "Model student, excellent one," sniggered the red-haired boy. "Not to say we won't get in trouble, unless you decide not to tell?"

He looked hopefully at Jove, who stared icily back. "Surely your teacher would have noticed by now that you're not there?"

"Well, considering she's not there herself, there's a possibility that we canget back before she does..."

Jove snorted. What kind of a school was this, with teachers randomly waltzing out of their classrooms in the middle of class?

"I think not," he said. "You will lead me back to your classroom, where I will make sure you stay there. Order and discipline must be instilled in you students. Hogwarts was never like this when I went here, although I think that since the take over of that ridiculous fool Albus Dumbledore, things have really started to deteriorate..."

Harry and the redhead both opened their mouths in indignation, but at a look from Jove, both turned and began to walk back to their classroom.

Jove could not help but overhear some of the conversation passing between the two boys walking before him:

"Who is he, anyway? One of the teachers?"

"Don't think so, we'd have seen him by now. One of the teachers'boyfriends?"

"Or someone's father, maybe."

"Or grandfather."

"Maybe he's related to Snape?"

"Certainly a possibility... d'you want to ask him?"

"Merlin, no!"

"Excuse me," interrupted Jove, "but where exactly are we going?"

The boys stopped and turned."To the Transfiguration classroom," said Harry."Like you said."

Jove fumed. So it was Minerva who was causing all this trouble. "You meanto say that it was Professor McGonagall who rushed out of her classroom in the middle of her class?" He would have to give her a lecture about appearing responsible in the eyes of the general public...

"Yeah, weird, isn't it?" said the redhead. "She all of the sudden looked sort of sick, and just left without warning... d'you know her?"

Jove said nothing, but spun on his heel and began to charge up the hallway towards the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ron looked at each other in bewilderment and shrugged.

When Jove reached the Hospital Wing, he stopped before the door with his hand raised, fully intending to pound on it to announce his arrival. But, upon hearing his daughter's voice, he changed his mind, leaving his hand suspended halfway to the door.

"I don't know what happened," Minerva was saying. "All of a sudden, I just felt light-headed, and thought I should come talk to you..."

"A wise idea," Poppy reassured her."You just left your class like that?"

"They can take care of themselves, it's not like I won't be back in a few minutes," said Minerva impatiently. "Pity we had to cast that Memory Charm,otherwise they'd know exactly what was going on and I wouldn't have to think up some excuse..."

"Food poisoning," replied Poppy promptly. "Always a good excuse to have on hand. Well, these tests seem to indicate that everything is fine. Just drink extra water and try not to do anything too active."

"Thank you, Poppy." Jove could hear relief seeping into Minerva's voice. "I don't know what Albus and I would have done if we'd lost the baby..."

Without warning, Jove burst into the room, looking so furious that he appeared to be quite mad. "What did you say?!" he roared, brandishing his wand. "Did you just say a baby?! Is that what you said, Minerva?!"

Sorry for the cliffy. We have the rest of the story planed out and almost done. If you really want to know how this story ends then plz hit the little go button, and review. Let us know what you think and we will finish the story.


	8. Family Feud

Authors note: Thanks to all of those who reviewed. The story is almost over.

Disclaimer: neither ladybug21 nor myself own Harry Potter.

Poppy and Minerva both looked up, stricken.Jove stared at Minerva, who,with the Illusionment Charm momentarily down, was quite obviously pregnant.

"You little b1tch!" snarled Jove, advancing menacingly."This isdisgraceful, how COULD you..."

"Excuse me!" said Poppy angrily."You have no right whatsoever to..."

"Get out of my way," snapped Jove, pointing his wand at Poppy, who did not move but regarded the wand warily."I have every right to say whatever I want to my daughter. Leave us. NOW!"

Poppy bristled, but decided that this man was obviously beyond the point of reason."I'll go get Albus," she whispered to Minerva, squeezing her friend's hand. With a last glare at Jove, she left.

"Father, I..." Minerva started to say, but Jove pointed his wand directly ather.

"You what?" he taunted."You're going to try to deny that you're carrying the brat of that disgusting Mudblood lover?"

"He's my husband!" shouted Minerva.

"You're a disgrace!" roared Jove.And with that he slapped her hard across the face.Minerva spat out a mouthful of blood and sat back up.

Jove raised his hand to strike again, but before he could do so, Minerva had drawn her wand from her robes and was pointing it between her father's eyes.

"Never touch me again," she said.Her face was white and her voice shook,but her wand was absolutely still."I am no longer a child, Father, and I will not let you beat me any more.I am a fully-grown, capable witch, married to the most powerful wizard on earth, and if you so much as raise a hand against me, I will not think twice about hexing you until you wish you'd never been born."

"You ungrateful little..."

Jove's words were cut short, however, when the door of the Hospital Wing banged open to reveal Albus and Poppy standing there. Jove turned in surprise, which gave Minerva just enough time to Stun him with a well-placed"Stupefy!" He crumpled to the floor.

"Diplomatic of you," said Poppy, purposefully steeping on Jove's arm as she made her way back into the room."I say, if the Unforgivable Curses weren't illegal, I'd have..."

"Minerva, are you all right?" said Albus anxiously, rushing towards her.Minerva was staring at her father's body, looking as though she was about tocry.

"I'm fine," she said quietly."Albus, please, send an owl to Azkaban, will you?"


	9. Crime and Punishment

Hey here is the next chapter. Plz review cause I need some ideas for baby names. Both a boy and a girl. Whichever one I like best will win. That is if the baby survives. sorry it is so short.

Neither ladybug21 or I own Harry Potter.

The guards from Azkaban showed up about twenty minutes later. They were escorted up to the Hospital Wing. When they got there, they were shocked at the sight before them. As soon as that feeling left, they started to ask questions."Well then, we have one more question. Do you want to press charges?"

To this, Minerva replied a very quick "Yes."

So they took the hex off of Jove. When the spell was taken off, he started to stir immediately.

"Where am I? What happened?" As soon as he saw Minerva's stomach, all the memories came back to him."I will kill you, you little ."

As soon as these words left his mouth, he lunged at Minerva. But the guards were quicker. They grabbed him and put him in restraints. As they were escorting him out, he turned towards Minerva and Albus, who was holding his wife in his arms.

"I will kill you and your precious family. You haven't seen the last of me!"

As soon as he was gone, Minerva felt safer. "Oh Albus, I am so glad that is over. And I hate to say this, but I will - I told you so. I told you he would freak, didn't I?"

"Yes, my dear, you did. But like you also said, it is over. And now we can concentrate on our future with our baby."

"Oh Albus, I love you."

"I love you too, my dear."

And with that said, they shared a very passionate kiss.


	10. New Dumbledore

So here is the end of the story. A really big thanks to all of those people who read it. Even bigger thanks to all those people who reviewed.

We do not own Harry Potter. As much as we wish that we did we still don't.

4 months later

"Push, Minerva. Just one more push."

"I can't, Poppy. I am too tired."

"Minerva darling, you are the strongest person I know. You can do this. One more push and we will get to see our new son or daughter."

That was just what Minerva needed to hear. She gave one last push and the room was filled with a newborn's cry.

"Congrats you two, you have a beautiful healthy baby girl."

Minerva couldn't hold the tears as Poppy handed her her new daughter.

"Oh Albus, she is beautiful."

"Yes, she is just like her mother."

"I hate to interrupt this as the muggles say Kodak moment here, but may I ask the new little Dumbledore's name?"

"We have decided on the name Daphne" Minerva replied with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh what a wonderful name. She really is beautiful."

"Thank you" replied the couple without looking up from their new daughters face.

Poppy decided to give the new family some alone time. So she quietly left the room.

The new family couldn't be happier as they watched their new daughter fuss in her sleep.That night they introduced the new addition to the Dumbledore family. They thought that they would all live happily ever after. Little did they know someone was watching from the shadows, plotting against them."I will get you. You all will pay for what you did..."

THE END

Ok that is all folks. I am afraid I will have to leave the rest up to your minds for their will be no sequel. I will however tell you that the person in the shadows is not Minerva's father. So I bid you all adieu.


	11. thanks

**_I COULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS STORY WITHOUT MY BETA/FRIEND/PARTNER LADYBUG21. THANK YOU SO MUCH_**


End file.
